1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector connecting bolt, a connector to be connected by that bolt and a corresponding connector assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,787 discloses a connector connecting bolt and a connector to be connected by that bolt. The bolt includes a shaft that is long in an axial direction. A head is provided at one axial end of the shaft and externally threads are provided on the other axial end part of the shaft. The bolt is mounted in a first connector. First and second connectors are fit lightly together and a rotational force is applied to the head with the bolt mounted in the first connector. Thus, the externally threads engage threadedly with a nut mounted in the second connector. The second connector is pulled toward the first connector as the externally thread screw into the nut. As a result, the first and second connectors are connected properly. A seal is sandwiched resiliently between the head of the bolt and the first connector when the connectors connected are properly, thereby providing liquid-tight sealing between the bolt and the first connector.
Sealing between a bolt and a connector can be achieved by providing a groove on the shaft and mounting the bolt in the connector with a seal, such as an O-ring, fit in the groove. Sealing may be impaired if the surface of the groove is damaged. Thus, surface accuracy of the groove must be managed strictly. However, bolts may catch each other in a plating process or during transportation, and the leading end of another bolt or the like may enter the groove to contact and scratch the groove surface.
The invention was completed in view of the above and an object thereof is to maintain good sealing by preventing damage to the surface of a seal groove of a bolt.